


Supergirl, Who?

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, domestic supercorp, supergirl loses her powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: After the final battle against the World Killers, Supergirl disappeared from the face of the Earth.OrLena Luthor wifes Kara Danvers to protect her at all cost.





	Supergirl, Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> New one shot! I suck at summaries so I'm sorry for the lack of a comprehensible one. Anyway, here you go!
> 
> Hope you like it! Tell me your thoughts! :D

Supergirl, National City’s champion, one of Earth’s bona fide guardians and protectors had a total superhero time of three years. Supergirl fought and saved - she fought to save. In the span of three years, Supergirl tirelessly fought. Supergirl was a force to be reckoned with. According to Clark Kent, Supergirl was the greatest Super that had ever walked the Earth. She bravely faced each and every villain who tried to wreck havoc in the city she protects. Countless of fights won, and punches and kicks thrown. Supergirl went and proved herself each and every damn time. She’d defeated aliens, rogue superhumans, and harmful humans alike. She put an end to dozens of invasion attempts and even went on face to face with her own aunt and uncle for National City.

Supergirl was on the height of her superhero career; the peak of her Super life. Until the World killers came into picture, nobody knows where they came from and how they came to be even up until now, but they were two of Supergirl’s biggest most punishing fight. The battle went on for days too long for anybody to count; the city wept, the ground trembled, the thunderous echoes of such powers clashing against each other never left the terrified citizens. On the third day of the battle, National City was declared under the state of high risk and danger, even calamity. People started leaving their homes and jobs. People started leaving to survive.

When the battle ended, Purity was secured with no escape and catapulted to another galaxy far from the Milky Way. Reign was injured but nowhere to be found, and the first ray of sun graced the insentient body of National City’s champion. The people who stayed behind witnessed something the DEO never would have allowed to happen. Supergirl passed out and bleeding on the sidewalk. A Super never bleeds, that is something all of National City know. The band of Supergirl’s rescue unit arrived amidst the ruins of the once great and soaring National City.

 

The people as if on cue gathered around the body of their hero, forming a barrier as if to protect her from further harm. Agent Danvers’ heart clenched and revolted inside her chest at the view that stopped her from getting to her sister right away. It took a great deal of persuasion and borderline force to make the people leave and give way for the medics to help and save Earth’s bonafide guardian and protector. Once Supergirl’s body was removed from the sidewalk, National City and all its people, never saw her again. That was the day Supergirl disappeared from the face of the Earth.

Lena Luthor keeps glancing at her digital desk clock every five minutes, counting the hours, and minutes to five in the afternoon. She woke up to a lovely breakfast carefully put together at the back porch of their suburban home facing the pool this morning all prepared by her lovely wife, Kara Danvers.; Kara knew the back porch is one of Lena’s most favorite parts of their home, apart from their bedroom. Also, unbeknownst to the CEO, Kara slipped a small velvet box inside her work handbag that contained an elegant looking pair of earrings and necklace in gold with stones that matched the shade of her own eyes, along with a short note greeting her a _happy 1_ _st_ _wedding anniversary_ ; Lena found the box while she was looking for her favorite pen, the one she uses for signing contracts – it was another gift from Kara from when they became friends, and she made it clear to her secretary that she’ll only use that certain one from then on.

 

Now, Lena Luthor would never admit being the sentimental type and only Kara knows that she still kept the cartridge of the first pen Kara gave her, tucked safely in one of the drawers of her home office desk. Kara didn’t stop teasing her for being a mushy sentimental puppy when Kara found it that one time and Lena, didn’t get mad about it. She patiently endured the teasing and caged Kara’s face with her hands after Kara’s finished laughing to kiss her a little too passionately. It was then Kara’s turn to be harshly teased by Alex and Maggie for her kiss swollen lips at game night.

By lunchtime Kara called and pleaded her to keep it cool today, because she’s going to fetch Lena herself at exactly five in the afternoon for their formal 1st wedding anniversary date. Since then Lena was trying to keep it together, Jess already noticed the semi-permanent blush on Lena’s cheeks since she came in this morning, and then the sudden change of her jewelry mid-day at work gave her away. Jess knows, her boss surely is having a blast.

Lena’s heartbeat pattern changed when she first met Kara Danvers. Kara has always told her that there’s something about her heartbeat that constantly worried Kara. Kara thought something’s always wrong for Lena’s heart to beat so erratically. It was only a matter of time before Kara realized, she was the reason behind it. But the heartbeat pattern never normalized again, maybe because Kara then became a constant in Lena’s life. _Yes, that should explain it, the only constant in Lena Luthor’s life._ But what ordinary beings who do not have super hearing do not know, is when Kara Danvers first laid eyes on Lena Luthor, her Kryptonian heart stopped a few seconds too long to be considered just a skip and a few seconds too long to be considered almost a cardiac arrest for humans. Kara’s heart still does that mini cardiac arrests up until today, seven years after she first met Lena.

They got married in a small chapel by the cliff in Midvale on a summer day last year. The ceremony was simple with only their family and friends. They both wore white wedding dresses and carried plumeria bouquets. They exchanged vows and sealed all promises with a sweet kiss, witnessed by all the people who mattered to the both them. It began a year of bliss.

They’ve been together for three years before Kara breathlessly popped the question one rainy evening; ring-less, rain soaked, and disheveled. Kara’d gone to one of her therapy sessions that afternoon and did the long walk home. Kara didn’t bother even if it was already raining when the realization came into mind; _she wanted to marry Lena Luthor and spend the rest of her human life with her._ And so she ran the length under the rain and through the traffic. Lena was at the verge of panic when the lobby officer called in telling her that a frantic Kara Danvers was on her way up her penthouse. Lena thought it was another one of Kara’s episodes like before. Lena patiently waited for Kara at her front door. That night ended with Lena accepting Kara’s proposal even in the absence of a tangible ring. Because it didn’t matter if Kara asked her the question in such untimely and unexpected way, Lena loved it. Lena loved the slight impulsion, and spontaneity. Lena loves Kara, so dearly, more than life itself.

Two minutes before five, Lena was already in the elevator going down, she’d left everything work related behind, even her phone. She just happily walked out of her office, nodding towards Jess who instantly understood what she wanted to happen, she gave Lena a sweet smile and a simple _happy anniversary to you two_ before the elevator doors closed behind her.

“Hey lovely.” Kara greeted with her signature huge grin, as soon as Lena came out of the elevator. Kara’s wearing her usual clothes of white long sleeved button down tucked in her maroon slacks but the whole look itself still gives Lena tingly feels, even after countless times of seeing and feeling and memorizing what’s underneath. Kara brought her flowers, her favorite ones – plumerias, her heart melted a little more; as if it hadn’t already long before this day.

“Darling, right on time. I’m impressed.” Lena smiled so widely her cheeks hurt. She deliberately walked towards her wife, pulled Kara into a soft embrace careful not to squish the beautiful bouquet in between them and gave Kara a tender kiss. Kara instantly smiled into the kiss and when Lena looked at her again, as expected she’s blushing.

“I flew here, actually.” Kara joked making Lena shake in her silent giggle. Kara removed the bouquet in between them, and right in the middle of the elevator lobby without regard to people surrounding them, Kara hooked Lena with one arm pulling her wife even closer placing a soft kiss on Lena’s temple.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Lena suggested with her playful smirk, Kara nodded.

 

“Of course, and these are for you. Again happy anniversary, Lee.” Kara smiled as she offered Lena the flowers.

“They’re beautiful Kar. Thank you. Happy anniversary.” Lena said eyes glimmering, heart full.

“They look okay, not quite as beautiful as you.” Kara winked making Lena laugh. Lena clutched onto Kara’s left arm as Kara lead them out of the building toward their waiting car. Lena is not bothered of what everyone staring and gawking has to say about the two of them anymore. After the battle of the decade, after Supergirl vanished, Lena decided only Kara Danvers, her wife, should matter.

 

“So where to, Mrs. Danvers?” Lena teased as they got inside the car, she doesn’t know what Kara has planned for their anniversary and she’s absolutely thrilled.

 

A few nights ago, Kara told her not to prepare anything - as in not a thing at all for their anniversary; the blonde said it would be more exciting if they alternate in preparing something for each other every year like their own little game. It was something new for Lena although, everything that’s happening now is new for the both of them. Lena still is a little more inexperience about this kind of thing and Kara has always been patient with her and extremely appreciative of everything Lena does. Lena has always pushed everyone out, far enough so they wouldn’t be able to hurt her. But Kara, sweet Kara never relented, never wavered, not even faltered at the very least. _I’ll always protect you, I promise._ And If you’re going to ask Lena, what one word would she use to describe her wife on the spot; Lena’s first and only answer is _perfect_. Kara Danvers is perfect for Lena Luthor.

 

“That’s a little surprise for you.” Kara nodded pretty satisfied of her work so far of making Lena smile and giggle and blush like a high schooler. Kara reached out to touch Lena’s flushed cheek with the tips of her fingers and Lena visibly shivered as she leaned against the warmth of Kara’s palm. She took her wife’s hand and entwined their fingers as they drove off.

 

“Those look great on you by the way, babe.” Kara complimented when she noticed the jewelries she picked for Lena, well worn, and vibrant against her skin.

 

“Thanks, my wife has some pretty elegant choices.” Lena chuckled and Kara snorted a bit eliciting a full blown laughter from Lena, they both did.

 

“So, you love ‘em?”

 

“I do.” Lena nodded looking outside the window, “But I love you more.” Lena whispered as she raised their entwined hands against her lips kissing the back of Kara’s hand.

 

“I love you too.” Kara said, Lena looked up to her and she was already looking at her magnificent wife just quickly then focused her eyes on the road again. The thrill feels familiar to the both of them, they’ve been into one of these nights before and one of them remembered it well a bit faster than the other but that’s alright. This thrill felt as familiar and strong for Lena now as it did on the night of their first date.

 

Soon they rolled to a stop outside some fancy looking jazz restaurant just right at the border of the city and their suburban community. Kara instantly turned to Lena and winked before swiftly getting out of the car, Lena quietly watched and waited what Kara is about to do and what she thought was right. Kara confidently walked to her side of the car and opened her door for her.

 

“50 more points for Hufflepuff.” Lena smirked, Kara shook her head.

 

“I’m pretty sure I am a Gryff.” Kara protested, taking Lena’s hand in hers as they walked towards the restaurant.

 

“Honey, please. Your whole being exudes Hufflepuff-ness.” Lena teased harder and Kara just laughed her off.

 

“You’re lucky Sly, tonight’s your night.” Kara raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged all the same.

 

“Good evening, table for?”

 

“For the Danvers’.” Kara smiled at the man by the front door, who gave Lena a knowing look before checking their name on the list of guests. Lena would’ve gladly taken Kara’s surname when they got married but her wife was strongly against it. Kara said she should keep her surname, because she should be the only Luthor to be revered in the history of National City along with all the goodness she’s done. So, even if Lena wanted to be addressed officially as Mrs. Danvers she listened to her wife and retained her own. And after a while, it doesn’t seem as bad as she thought it would be. Kara’s right, like she always is.

 

“Your table is this way ma’am.” The man said leading them to the far off corner of the restaurant right by the window facing the man made lake. The trees surrounding the restaurant are all decorated with fairy lights, it looks magical.

 

“How do you like it here so far?” Kara hesitated she was quietly watching Lena’s reaction since they sat by their table and Lena’s just admiring everything around her, especially Kara.

 

“I like it so much, how did you know this place exists?”

 

“The internet has some pretty interesting suggestions for 1st wedding anniversaries - ” Kara jabbed another joke and Lena’s already shaking her head at her.

 

“No more?” Kara pouted.

 

“No more.” Lena smiled.

 

“Well, Maggie is a lot of help.” Kara admitted.

 

“Figured, it could only be one of your sister or her wife.”

 

“That’s not fair!” Kara protested eyes wide, “This was all my idea.” She murmured the last part. Lena reached out from across the table taking Kara’s hand in hers.

 

“I know, silly.” Lena cooed. Kara is still her adorable puppy, even after everything that has happened to them, everything Kara lost - Kara’s herself at least half of herself and Lena could never thank the heavens enough for allowing her to keep at least one of them.

 

It was around dessert when Kara excused herself from the table, Lena wondered, she followed Kara with her eyes but Kara disappeared near the live saxophone and violin player at the makeshift stage in front of a small dance floor. It was getting late and most of the people who’re there before them already left. After a few minutes, Lena saw Kara appear again walking towards her wide smile and all. Kara towered over her as she offered her hand to Lena, who almost gawked when she realized what Kara’s about to do.

 

“May I have this dance, Mrs. Danvers?” Kara smirked.

 

“Why, yes of course.” Lena nodded, slipping her hand in Kara’s always warm and soft and welcoming. Kara walked them towards the dimly lit dance floor, the musicians patiently waiting for them.

 

By the time they’re at the center of the room, the sax player and his violinist started with the familiar intro of a very familiar song. Kara instinctively wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and the latter did the same around Kara’s neck. Kara pulled her closer and held her cheek against Lena. Kara was too close to Lena’s nose and she’s taking in all of Kara into her system. She closed her eyes as Etta James’ classic cradled them. Kara sways them gently into the song. It was the same song they first danced to at their wedding reception a year ago and Lena was suddenly filled with more of the emotions that she never dreamed of feeling and having, in this lifetime.

 

_At last my love has come along_

 

Lena’s eyes shoots open when she heard Kara’s voice singing along their wedding song. Lena wanted to pull away so she could see Kara’s eyes, those ocean orbs. But Kara held her in place, placating a firm yet tender kiss on the small of her jawline, Lena shivered.

 

_My lonely days are over and life is like a song_

 

Kara continued singing, Lena hugged her tighter almost lifting herself up to Kara. Kara supported her weight in return, not yet bothered by it. Lena wanted to be closer to her wife.

 

_At last the skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you_

 

Kara sang beautiful as she slowly slid Lena down to her feet so she could look her in the eyes. Lena smiled so widely those lines on her eyes appeared, one of Kara’s most favorite part of her face.

 

_I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I could call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill I’ve never known_

_You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_For you are mine at last_

 

“Lena, I lo - ” Kara started, but before she could finish, Lena’s lips are already pressed against hers, intricately versing a special kind of thank you. _A thank you for everything you’ve done today. Thank you for everyday I have you in my life. Thank you for choosing to be with me. Thank you for being Kara._ Lena was sure she has loved before, before Kara. But none compared to how it feels like right now, loving Kara Danvers is like coming home, it’s so simple and yet so relieving. Loving Kara Danvers felt so natural for Lena Luthor, like taking a breath and she’d never want to stop.

 

Kara drove them home after desserts and their bottle of _pinot grigio._ Kara opened her door again for her, but the moment Lena got off the car she was suddenly being gently pinned against it. Kara leaned in to kiss her for the umpteenth time just for today but she still smiles through it.

 

“You want to come in?” Lena asked, Kara paused before she realized what the question meant.

 

“Aren’t your parents home?” Kara smirked, playing along with Lena.

 

“Nope, they went on a business trip. The house is all ours.” Lena said emphasizing each word.

 

Before Lena could even get to convincing Kara, she was already cradled in strong arms just like on their wedding night. Kara easily walked the stretch of their front lawn to their front door and though strong enough, Kara’s breathing heaved a bit. Lena felt that, she feels everything too strongly when it comes to Kara. And that little struggle is a reminder that her wife is somewhat more human now than she’ll ever be. Lena was then pressed against their bedroom wall, assaulted with soft feathery kisses before she could worry about Kara, like she did on their earlier days together.

 

**…**

 

_The first time Kara encountered the first World Killer Reign, was after a lovely Christmas dinner with her family and friends and Lena, the woman she’s had the rare opportunity of dating in the last three months, Lena. Supergirl may or may have not underestimated her Kryptonian opponent when she flew right out of Lena’s balcony when Alex called for her. Or when she flew right out of the safety of Lena’s arms and the comfort of Lena’s couch, hoping she could deal with it quick so she can go back to Lena’s again. Or maybe it was when Reign already had Supergirl at her mercy, dangling by the edge of the CatCo building, blood all over her face._

 

_The first time Supergirl lost a round to Reign, she was comatose for three days. The DEO had to go under the table for Lena’s access to Supergirl, because maybe Lena would be able to miraculously wake her up from her deep and seemingly endless slumber. And hell, Lena did. She figured a way to virtually project herself or anyone into Kara’s dreams, and in the process wake her up or force her to, whichever is needed. At first, she thought Alex would take the chance to get inside her sister’s dream like Lena expected, but the agent instantly took the reins of the control panel once she confirmed that it’s a hundred percent doable and perfectly safe. Lena asked Alex why as the latter prepared Lena to be projected, the older Danvers sweetly smiled with a thoughtful look on her face before telling her that, two days before Lena’s access was granted, Kara mumbled her name twice in her sleep. Lena’s heart wrenched. She thanked Alex grasping on the red head’s hand, Alex returned a gentle squeeze as she sent Lena to dreamworld._

 

_“It was all so real, I didn’t know what to do. The door was like it’s locked from the outside. I - I don’t have a way out.” Kara explained to the resident doctor who assessed her right after she woke up. Lena never left the room and Kara wouldn’t want anything to do with the doctor if Lena’s not in sight. ‘She’s the one who saved me, I think she has to know and she has the right to be here.’ was the only reason Kara gave when J’onn tried to interfere with the situation._

 

_“And then what happened?” The doctor asked, Kara’s eyes instantly snapped to where Lena was standing by the door quietly listening not removing her eyes from Kara. Kara smiled and Lena slowly did too. Lena’s heartbeat started to slow down and Kara was finally able to breathe more evenly._

 

_“There was a knock at the door, I thought I was just making things up - like it was all in my head, which it is but you know what I mean - anyway, the knocking became too impervious so I gave in and tried turning the knob again. To my surprise it pried open and there - there was Lena.” Kara thoughtfully explained, eyes fixed on the woman she’s dying to hold since she woke up._

 

_“And then you woke up. Well, your physical tests came back clear so I guess we can let you rest for now to fully recover.” The doctor said with a small smile._

 

_“C - can I go home?” Kara hesitated._

 

_“You’re all clear for me, but you have to ask your sister first.” The doctor shrugged, “I’ll call her in.” She added before leaving, she nodded towards Lena’s direction somewhat giving her a go signal to be with Kara. Lena nodded back._

 

_After the doctor left, Kara reached out to Lena with her grabby hands. Lena’s heart warmed up, she rushed towards Kara easily pulling her girlfriend to an embrace. Kara buried her face on Lena’s chest, she wrapped both her arms around the latter’s waist. She was literally breathing Lena in, filling her lungs with Lena’s natural scent and perfume that kind of wakes up the whole of her system. Lena let Kara do what she has to do, comfortable silence enveloped their reunion. Lena softens Kara’s locks and slowly lifted Kara’s face, Lena was assaulted with glimmering sapphire hues staring directly at hers._

 

_From the moment Lena saw Kara’s body fell limply from the rooftop of CatCo and the following coma in the last three days, for a dreadful moment she feared she’ll never see those eyes again. The most expressive pair of eyes that she’ll definitely find in the huge sea of strangers. Looking at Kara now relaxes every tensed part of Lena’s body and mind. Kara lives another day and so does Lena._

 

_“You scared me. You promised you’d be careful.” Lena slightly scolded, Kara can’t help but chuckle._

 

_“It’s not funny! You almost gave me a heart attack.”  Lena added softly pushing away from the Kryptonian but Kara wouldn’t let her go._

 

_“I promised you, and I’ll have you know that I’m great at keeping my promises.” Kara sweetly assured Lena. The CEO didn’t protest, she didn’t have to, instead she cupped the superhero’s cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Kara gasped against her lips as if the kiss was her real saving grace, Kara pulled her closer and Lena is slowly forgetting where they were. They were only interrupted when Alex cleared her throat._

 

_“I’m happy you’re awake enough to be intimate with Lena here but, get a room!” Alex exasperated. Kara laughed as she stood up Lena supported her when she almost wobbled. Alex harshly pulled Kara against her feeling her cheeks warm up and eyes sting._

 

_“You scared me.” Alex softly said as they pull away._

 

_“I scared you two a whole lot, I see. I’m sorry. I promise to be more careful next time.”_

 

_“Next time.” Lena repeated, Kara traced panic rising from Lena’s voice, Lena’s heartbeat stepped a notch again._

 

_“I’m afraid yes, honey. Reign is still somewhere out there, posing threat to the whole of National City.”_

 

_“And you’ll be prepared by then. But for now, Lena take her away from here please.” Alex ordered, Lena was slightly taken aback but in a good way. Alex trusts her with her sister now, both Kara and Supergirl alike._

 

_“She’s taken care off, Agent Danvers.” Lena nodded as she took Kara’s arm and put it on her shoulders._

 

_“I think you just earned, call-Supergirl’s-sister-Agent-Danvers-by-her-first-name award.” Alex winked before turning to leave._

 

_“She’s a dork.” Kara commented._

 

_“I heard that!” Alex called out from outside, Kara laughed. The crispness of the sound startled Lena a bit as she led them out of the DEO, but she loves it._

 

_“And she has super hearing too.” Lena added._

 

_“Oh she sometimes does.” Kara nodded, before kissing Lena on the side of her head._

 

_“Thank you for being here. For waking me up.” Kara said as they stood by the door of a locker room Lena figured._

 

_“Anything, always.” Lena promised, Kara’s cheeks flushed as she leaned in to kiss Lena again. It was a quick one but Lena’s eyes closed just the same and when she open them again, Kara is already wearing a hoodie and a pair jeans._

 

_“That was quick.” Lena teased as Kara returns to hook her by the waist._

 

_“Quick’s my middle name.” Kara winked and they laughed._

 

_The next and final time Supergirl encountered Reign, she was accompanied by another World Killer, Purity. Lena didn’t see Kara or Supergirl for days, Alex escorted her back to the DEO like the first time she was there but instead of asking for help to wake Kara up. Lena was escorted to the DEO in Kara’s orders to keep her safe. The feeling of not knowing and not being able to do anything to help the woman she loves almost drove Lena to insanity. Alex won’t let her leave won’t leave her side even though she already made it clear that she has no plans escaping the protection and making it even harder for her girlfriend._

 

_The Earth forgot that National City exists all throughout the ordeal, the international news feature the growing destruction in their city but no one offered help. Not that anyone could do something about two raging Kryptonians but the absence of concern made Lena resentful. By the fourth or fifth day of the battle, Kara flew inside the building with Superman in her arms. Superman was already able to secure Purity in a indestructible pod, but collapsed in the field after the pod catapulted out of the Earth’s atmosphere._

 

_“He’s been poisoned. He’s body’s reeking with radiation. I don’t know what it is.” Kara quickly explained, the infamous crinkle etched hard in between her brows and Lena figured out what the radiation only Kara’s seeing was doing to her._

 

_“Supergirl get out of here!” Lena panicked, everyone’s attention darted toward the Luthor. Kara was about to protest but J’onn cut her first._

 

_“Lena’s right Supergirl, the radiation. It’ll slowly take you too.” J’onn explained upon reading what’s on Lena’s mind._

 

_“I’ll be back.” Kara promised mostly to Lena before she flew out of the building._

 

_Lena then offered to help to create an antidote for the unconscious Super, and Alex was finally able to convince J’onn for the authorization. Lena and Alex never left the laboratory until they had a workable antidote for Superman. The task at hand kept Lena occupied although still worried for the love of her life now fighting out there alone, and even with Purity out of the picture, the one on one doesn’t guarantee any advantages at that point. Lena was in front of the huge monitors showing Superman’s improving vital signs when the alarm went off inside the building. Every agent present was alerted and started to suit up for whatever it is they’re going to do._

 

_“Reign disappeared. She was injured but she’s nowhere to be found.” An agent reported to Agent Danvers and adjacently to Lena since she was in the room with Alex._

 

_“I’ll go check on Kara, please stay with him for now.” Alex instantly said, handing Lena the rest of the antidote batch._

 

_“Alex -” Lena called out because instead of a pang of relief, a crippling feeling of dread and anxiety started creeping up to Lena’s spine. Something is wrong._

 

_“Kara -” Lena stuttered, not wanting to confirm what she’s feeling._

 

_“I’ll find her and take her here.” Alex nodded giving Lena an earpiece, before disappearing to the dispatch bay._

 

_Lena sat in the corner of the room with Superman still unconscious under the sun lamps. Lena turned the earpiece on and she was instantly flooded with the noise of the commotion on ground. She can hear people protesting against the DEO unit, they’re protecting something - someone. Lena’s heart pounded hard against her chest it almost hurts her rib cages._

 

_“We are here to help her, we mean no harm. She needs our help.” Alex finally said in the loudspeaker and Lena confirmed, Supergirl wouldn’t be coming back flying on her own._

 

_“Clear the bay! We need more sun lamps at the main hall!” Lena heard an agent hollered from the emergency entrance._

 

_“Lena?” Alex called out, it’s quieter now._

 

_“Alex, what’s going on?”_

 

_“S - Supergirl is on shutdown.” Alex hesitated, “I need you to find something about what that means, it’s not a simple comatose that I’m sure.” Alex explained._

 

_Lena didn’t waste time accessing what the DEO archives has about a Kryptonian shutting down. There was a scarcity for the results maybe because the DEO would’ve never have to worry about a Kryptonian dying here on Earth, well not until now. In a matter of a few minutes there are two caped heroes lying unconsciously at the main emergency hall of the DEO. Superman was thoroughly improving with the antidote while, Alex and her band of doctors are hastily hovering around Kara. Lena learnt that Superman also went on shutdown before, and as horrid as the information about it was, Lena discovered that it was when Lex Luthor tried to kill him. She also learnt that Superman once busted his powers for three days before an attack at Metropolis happened. His powers only surged in again just in time to rescue Lois who was caught in the middle of the crossfire._

 

_Supergirl was being aided for already  two hours when Superman woke up. His eyes instantly darted toward his cousin and in a blink of an eye he was standing over Kara. Lena was patiently waiting and observing Superman’s expressions. He’s a little placid most of the time, neutral but there’s a hard undertone with the way he scanned the vicinity and stopping to glare at Lena for a bit before walking towards J’onn’s direction. The both of them talked inaudibly from where Lena was sitting but Lena caught a side glance from Superman before J’onn patted his shoulder with a nod._

 

_After thirty minutes more, Supergirl was transferred to a more private room gone are the cape and the suit. She was peacefully lying under the sun lamps when Alex led Lena inside. Superman was standing statue -like on the other side of Kara’s bed when Lena instinctively held Kara’s hand. Alex stood beside her._

 

_“We’ll know more about her condition when she wakes up. Her vitals are now stable according to the last scan.” Alex explained to the both of them._

 

_“I was told that you helped on the creation of the antidote, Miss Luthor.” Superman suddenly spoke catching Lena off guard with the direct address._

 

_“Kar - Supergirl asked for my help, and I’m glad I was able to.” Lena confidently answered._

 

_“Thank you.” Superman said before his jaw slightly clenched._

 

_“I know we don’t have the best history, you and my last name. But I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.” Lena dignified looking at hers and Kara’s entwined hands._

 

_“I understand. She talks about you more often than not, I should’ve known. She would tell me over and over that you are not your family. I know she’ll appreciate it if we’ll get along, Miss Luthor.” Superman said looking at Lena in the eyes without resentment in them, just pure sincere offer of a welcome to Supergirl’s life._

 

_“I - I want nothing more.” Lena answered, voice thick with the emotions she was trying to control._

 

_Their conversation was interrupted when suddenly Kara gasped eyes open wide, her breathing harsh and struggling it was as if she’s drowning, her heart monitor was beeping erratically and she’s at the verge of hyperventilating. Both Lena and Superman reacted to keep her lying down._

 

_“Kara, hey. Sweetie I’m here, look at me.” Alex cooed trying to calm Kara down. Lena stayed where she was and no one asked her to move away, Kara was clutching tightly on hers she can feel it but the force isn’t strong enough to crush her bones. If Kara’s currently unable to control herself Lena’s hand should be in some serious danger right now, but it isn’t_

 

_“She’s not crushing my hand.” Lena blurted her thoughts out loud, Alex’s head snapped towards her direction and she raised hers and Kara’s hands._

 

_“Her - her grip’s tight but not strong.” Lena added, Superman frowned and Alex was dumbfounded. Is this the shutdown, Alex was preparing her for?_

 

_“Get me a sedative.” Alex barked towards the doctor present who looked at her for a second as if she was joking._

 

_“Now.” Alex commanded and the doctor shuffled._

 

_“Alex -” Lena started._

 

_“If your theory is right, we can calm her down by sedatives.” Alex said as if reading through her mind. Kara’s or any Supers’ skin can’t be pricked by a simple syringe everybody in this building knows that._

 

_“Here, Doctor Danvers.” The assistant doctor said handing Alex a huge dose of sedative in a syringe._

 

_Alex looked nervous, Lena has never seen her nervous before. Kara still hasn’t stopped being hysterical but Alex was able to hold out her left arm._

 

_“Tell me if this’ll sting, sis.” Alex softly said, Kara was looking at her. Lena watched in wonder as the thin line of the needle pricked through Kara’s skin, the crinkle in between Kara’s eyebrows are back._

 

_“A - Alex.” Kara grunted. She felt it. God, she actually felt it. Lena’s mind was reeling. This only means one thing._

 

_“She busted her powers out.” Lena said finally confirming her theory._

 

_“What powers?” Kara asked and everyone stopped and looked at her. Superman’s face was blank and ashen, so is Alex’s._

 

_“We’ll run your tests okay? I’ll come back.” Alex said before going out of the room almost running._

 

_“L - Lena.” Kara called out, “Clark? What are you doing here? What happened?” Kara asked. Sure, Lena has expected power loss but only the slightest and now Kara’s also showing some memory loss. This is something more than a shutdown, Kara - her dearest Kara, is now human?_

 

_“Trauma. The battle put too much trauma on the part of her brain that controls some of her memory and her powers. Her brain is thoroughly exhausted and traumatized as of the moment that it can’t restart Supergirl’s powers and her memory couldn’t catch up as well.” The neurologist explained. There are more people now, Clark stayed and is now in his casual clothes, James and Winn arrived an hour ago while Kara’s being tested, the same goes with Eliza, J’onn and Alex joined them again along with another doctor a while ago._

 

_“So, when can we expect her - her powers to restart? Will it ever restart?” Winn bravely asked the question everyone wants to know the answer to but are too scared to even think about it._

 

_“To be totally honest with you, we don’t have a timeline for when her powers will restart or if it will ever come back.”_

 

_“And her memories?” James asked._

 

_“It looks like only the memories of the battle is forgotten and I think it’s more of her brain’s defense mechanism from further harm. For now what’s important is, she remembers all of you here, and that she knows what’s happening in her life outside of Supergirl. It’s also paramount to keep her away from stress, or forcing her to remember anything, or forcing her to showcase her powers for it to come out. The more we strain her to be Super again, the more counterproductive it could be. It’s best if you all can just continue living life like nothing happened.” The doctor warned. Alex nodded toward him as a signal to leave us for now._

 

_“Wow. Like nothing happened?” Winn instantly exhaled trying so hard to digest all the information the doctor just dropped._

 

_“She can still be a reporter at CatCo, I’ll just have a serious talk with Snapper for that matter.” James said._

 

_“I’ll have to report this to Director General Lane, right away.” J’onn concluded._

 

_“I can take her home to Midvale if needed.” Eliza offered, before everybody went quiet. That’s only then Lena realized they’re all looking at her. Waiting for her suggestion._

 

_“I - I -” Lena stuttered._

 

_“You don’t have to be too involved, Lena. She just needs you to be around.” Alex said putting a hand on Lena’s shoulder. But Lena has already formed a plan in her head while they’re all waiting for Kara’s results._

 

_“I - I can take care of her. I will take care of her, if - if that’s okay with all of you. If - if you trust me with her, I suppose.” Lena rambled, Eliza and Alex visible sighed in relief almost at the same time, Clark has a small smile as he lingered behind James and Winn._

 

_“If that’s what you and she want, I guess that would be great. Kara needs all the help she can get.” J’onn, the Danvers’ sisters space dad said with a tight lipped smile directed to Lena giving Lena his blessing. Lena never felt this exhilarated before, apart from the thrill of her new business ventures and inventions. This is more than anything else she’s ever done before. This is about taking the plunge with the person she dearly adores and loves most._

 

_The next three years were all about recovery. Once the state of high risk and danger over National City was lifted, help came pouring in from all parts of the country and of the world. It made the rehabilitation easier with every gears of the society moving. It took a whole year for everything to go back to normal for the citizens of National City._

 

_The same goes with the people closest to Supergirl. Winn developed a more schematic system of tracking all the registered alien residents of National city, so the DEO can be ahead of anything bad that could erupt. He also developed a scanner specially made to capture Kryptonian energy apart from Superman’s. James took it as his responsibility to make sure Snapper would let Kara of the hook more often than not without the blonde knowing. Eliza made it a habit to visit Kara regularly at Kara and Lena’s apartment. Alex and Maggie pushed for the biggest and gayest wedding of the decade because Kara was right, it’s the most natural thing to do after a tragedy; to celebrate love and a new life together._

 

_Lena didn’t think recovery for Kara would actually be this easy. After being discharged from the DEO, Kara jumped right in to working for CatCo after a week of prescribed total rest. They both picked up where they were before the battle, falling more for each other every day they spend together. By the end of the year, right after Alex’s and Maggie’s wedding Lena asked Kara to move in with her and the latter easily said yes. Lena doubted Kara’s fast recovery in the first few months after the battle, and she sometimes felt guilty about it. It’s just that, for someone who lost a huge part if not her true self saving other people, Kara didn’t undergo the feat of depression Lena expected but also dreaded. Alex said maybe it was because of the memory loss, without the memories of having the power and fighting villains Kara didn’t feel the loss that seriously._

 

_Six months after the battle, the controversy that Supergirl had died in the battle erupted. The heightened security was gradually being downgraded and that’s only then the people noticed the obvious absence of the Girl of Steel. People were asking for their superhero and they’re starting to blame the band of people they last saw with Supergirl’s unconscious body for the lack of their cheeky blonde alien who always swoops in where danger is. An official statistic showing how people feel about the absence of their champion make them feel resulted to an added turmoil. People are scared in the new found independence from a Kryptonian protector. The National city government had to release an official statement about Supergirl’s temporary leave of absence, without any assurance of when she’s going to be back. This forced Lena to take Kara in an impromptu trip to Cannes just in time for the film festival, just to keep Kara away from the recurring topics of the news from Supergirl’s death to Supergirl’s abandonment of National City. That’s what comprised half of Lena Luthor’s life in the part three years, protecting Kara Danvers, in whatever way possible._

 

_Kara’s powers never restarted in the stretch of three years, all her family and friends who knew about her alter ego waited for the great comeback, that never came. It was on the latter part of the second year when Lena decided to introduce Kara to Supergirl. It took Kara a few days to understand what actually happened to Supergirl - to her. It took her a few days more after that to be back to normal. She then simply told Lena, that it’s something they both have no control of; hence, it should be something they shouldn’t worry much about. The conclusion did not surprise Lena but a part of her expected Kara to react wildly. It was selfish and Lena felt disgusted of herself for thinking such a thing, but Lena knows it should be the normal reaction she should’ve gotten. But how could Lena fault Kara when their relationship just kept getting stronger through the years? If anything she should be thankful, and she is - God knows how thankful she is for Kara._

 

_In the third anniversary of winning the battle against the horrors of Reign, the whole city mourned the leave of their superhero once more and the question of many still stands, where is Supergirl?_

 

**…**

 

“Darling, I’m sorry to wake you up but, we are having brunch with my sister and her wife remember?” Kara tenderly whispered to Lena’s ear as she softly rub Lena’s back to wake her up. Lena groaned and pulled Kara back to bed, burying her face on her wife’s chest.

 

“Someone had a run of herself last night.” Kara teased making Lena giggle. Lena can still feel the soreness in between her legs from the all nighter and the memories of the night of their first wedding anniversary came flooding in her mind. She looked up to her wife she’s already wearing a shirt and her glasses.

 

“Why do you have clothes on?” Lena groggily asked, making Kara chuckle.

 

“Baby, I need to wear something while cooking our brunch.” Kara explained in between the kisses she puts on Lena’s forehead and nose and cheek and temple. Lena melted in a feat of laughter as she squirm away from Kara.

 

“Don’t make me carry you to the tub now Mrs. Luthor. Be my dear and go shower.” Kara playfully threatened as she crouched over Lena who continued squirming away from her laughing.

 

“How about we compromise?” Kara smirked hovering close Lena’s exposed bosoms, holding both Lena’s wrists down beside her head. Lena’s eyebrow arches perfectly, waiting for Kara’s creative compromise.

 

“Why don’t we just take this playful banter inside the bathroom and shower together?” Kara asked her voice sultry as she softly rubbed her cheek against Lena’s.

 

“Take me.” Lena sharply inhaled as Kara takes her in her arms, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and the latter welcomed her with a kiss.

 

“Belated happy anniversary to you two.” Alex greeted as Kara opened the door, Maggie handed Kara a box of her favorite donuts.

 

“Alex, Maggie. Thank you!” Kara brightly smiled as she hugs the both of them.

 

“Lena sweetie, they’re here!” Kara called out from the foyer as the Danvers-Sawyer women steps inside their suburban home.

 

“I’m here!” Lena widely smiled as she put the tray of freshly brewed coffee at the round breakfast table at the back porch.

 

“I’m liking the domestic look Luthor.” Maggie giggled as she walked toward where Lena is.

 

“You’re not bad yourself, Sawyer.” Lena smirked.

 

“Hey you two, brunch?” Lena called out to the giggly sisters still inside the house.

 

“Coming, dear.” Kara nodded right away.

 

“They miss each other too much. They just saw each other two days ago.” Maggie said rolling her eyes at the two, Lena laughed tapping Maggie towards the direction of a chair, wanting her to have a seat instead.

 

“You know them.” Lena winked as she felt Kara hugging her from behind.

 

“What about them?” Kara innocently asked, making Maggie and Lena laugh at the same time.

 

“What’s so funny?” Alex asked taking a seat beside Maggie, the detective just leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“So what’s the big news?” Kara asked in the middle of their brunch, Alex beamed and Maggie shook her head a bit.

 

“Okay, you two are acting weird.” Lena pointed out.

 

“Well, after a bit of a thought -”

 

“Oh many thoughts actually.” Maggie confessed earning a look of betrayal from her wife, making Kara laugh.

 

“What about the thoughts?”

 

“We decided we want to try and get pregnant.” Alex spilled, Kara’s mouth hung open before she reached out to take Alex’s hand across the table.

 

“Wow you two. Very mature!” Kara exclaimed.

 

“Gah. I can’t wait to see this kid.” Lena thoughtfully said, taking into account Alex’s red hair and Maggie’s prominent dimples. That kid would be lovely.

 

“Your move, Luthor.” Maggie instantly teased Lena who stuttered and blushed hard.

 

“Aww Lee, don’t listen to Detective Dimples. We’ll have ‘em when we’re ready.” Kara swoops in to the rescue. Lena smiled and pulled Kara towards her, kissing her wife on the side of her head.

 

“I’d love to have as many of them as you want, darling.” Lena assured, and she meant it. There’s nothing more she wants than to build a family with Kara and if that means having a bunch of flying cute blondes in the house, Lena would do it. _Flying_ cute blondes, Lena stopped in thought and looked over to Kara who’s telling her sisters how much she would want to have twins if possible in a very animated manner and Lena thought about seeing Kara _fly_ again.

 

“Right Lee?” Kara suddenly turned to Lena, pulling Lena out of reverie.

 

“O - of course Kar.” Lena agreed with a nod.

 

“You guys, game night on Friday okay?” Kara reminded Alex and Maggie, as they walk the two toward their car.

 

“When did we miss game night?” Maggie smilingly frowned as she hugged Kara.

 

“Just a reminder, I know you two can be too engrossed with work sometimes.” Kara rolled her eyes at Maggie, making Maggie laugh.

 

“Thanks for the brunch, Lena.” Alex turned to Lena for a quick hug.

 

“You’re welcome only if you make that potato gratin of yours on Friday.” Lena teased.

 

“Right, that sure instantly went to your list of favorites already.” Alex giggled.

 

“Can’t blame me.” Lena shrugged when they pull away from the hug.

 

“Drive safe!” Kara called out as the BMW sped out of their driveway.

 

**…**

 

After getting married, Kara eventually became a housewife even without Lena asking for it. It just naturally became that way, Lena’s in favor of it to be honest because it means Kara spends most of her time at home safe and sound. Lena knows perfectly well how Kara’s still capable of protecting herself, but she’s sure Kara wouldn’t be able to do anything when the worst comes to worst, like if Reign suddenly decide to rise from the dead. Lena shivered at the thought.

 

“Lee? Lena, are you okay?” Kara concerned, they’re walking towards the park and Lena may or may have not been zoning out for a while.

 

“Sorry what were you saying, hun?” Lena asked, Kara smiled before pulling Lena toward the nearest park bench. Kara pulled her to seat down almost cradling her in the process.

 

“What’s in your mind?” Kara asked looking her in the eyes, making it hard to come up with an excuse.

 

“Well, the talk about the kids this morning -” Lena started.

 

“Lee, you don’t need to be pressured. Like I said, we’ll have one when we’re ready. It doesn’t have to happen right away.” Kara assured her.

 

“No, i-it’s not that. I’d love to have them as soon as we can, it’s just that. When I thought about you bearing them, I can’t help but think about them having all this little Kryptonian powers of theirs. Like flying? Flying cute little blonde babies. And - and when I think about it, I can’t help but see you flying again.” Lena confessed looking down at their entwined hands, ashamed of herself.

 

“That is so sweet of you Lee. But a flying bunch of toddlers will surely drive us crazy. I’ve always imagined a cute little boy and girl with curly raven-colored hair and green eyes.” Kara said thoughtfully looking at the kids playing by the sandbox.

 

“Why don’t we have one of each?” Lena giggled.

 

“Or we can do that too! I just want to have them with you Lena, that’s all I want. I want you.” Kara assured cupping Lena’s cheek.

 

“I want you too.” Lena smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

 

**…**

 

“James! Lucy! You made it.” Kara beamed as she opened the doors to her couple friends.

 

James just proposed last month and they’ve been planning the wedding since then. Kara feels overjoyed for how well her friends are doing in their lives. Winn’s now happy being a 50/50 agent for the DEO and LCorp meaning, aside from his amazing works at the DEO, Lena also decided to hire Winn for special projects - it’s safe to say that Winn is having the time of his life as of the moment. Eliza’s already excited for her first grandchild as excited as Alex to be pregnant anytime soon. Kara wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Never miss game night is the life goal.” Lucy confirmed as they hugged. Kara blushed, it is her who started the tradition and so when it is honored she feels too happy she could cry.

 

“Thank you Luce. You’re the best.” Kara winked.

 

“Snapper’s pacified with your work, no worries.” James said he put his arm over Kara’s shoulders.

 

“I’m really sorry about forgetting that part of the editorial, James.”

 

“It’s okay Kar. No worries.” James smiled.

 

“Thank you.” Kara smiled back.

 

“Okay! Everyone gather around the holy monopoly table.” Winn exclaimed once he came out of Kara’s home office Monopoly board held above his head.

 

“You don’t tire of losing Winn, you know.” Lena snorted earning a round of ‘ohh’ for the direct shade thrown.

 

“The time will come that I will own everything Luthor!” Winn faked offended, making everybody laugh.

 

Kara took the only empty seat beside Lena to complete the circle, Lena instantly leaned against Kara and she kissed her wife’s shoulder in the process. Kara watched in utter amazement how naturally Lena carved a place in her life, how Lena has always been the most wonderful person she’s ever met. She’s gorgeous, kind, generous, intelligent, compassionate, and patient. Kara could never fathom Lena’s patience especially for her and all her mishaps and shortcomings. That’s why when Lena introduced her to Supergirl and everything that has happened, she didn’t as much as flinch about it. They already made a life outside of her being a superhero and she loves their life so much to ruin it. But it doesn’t mean she didn’t ache for that part of her, a part of her still feels hollow, like a hole was punched through her and she lost the piece for good. The wound left was now dull but she knows she would never scar, because that wound would never heal. Kara shook the thought away and focused on their game and the beautiful woman beside her.

 

As expected Lena won the first round of Monopoly proving Winn wrong yet again. The night went on with a few more bottles of wine and beer and rounds upon rounds of monopoly. When the clock strikes 11 o'clock in the evening their friends started to help them clean. Kara feels a bit tipsy and really touchy and Lena was already having a hard time blocking Kara’s advances.

 

“Honey, we’re not done yet.” Lena protested when Kara pulled her in a back hug again, kissing her at the back of her ear, down her neck, suckling at Lena’s pulse point. Lena writhes in pleasure but she pulls herself away from Kara, giving Kara the scolding look.

 

“Right, right. I’ll finish cleaning up, okay?” Kara giggled, before the unexpected happened. Kara zoomed all throughout the empty bottles of beer and wine lying around, the boxes of potstickers and pizza out to the garbage, the board games and cards to the office, and then back in front of Lena again.

 

“Kar -” Lena gasped and Kara realized what she just did.

 

“How did that happen?” Kara frowned her step faltering clumsily as if the superspeed suddenly left her body again, Lena caught her.

 

“Y - you superspeed cleaning, baby.” Lena muttered, still in shock.

 

“I didn’t know how, I feel dizzy. I think I’m gonna be sick, Lee.” Kara croaked. Lena instantly guided Kara towards the nearest bathroom.

 

“Did I scare you? I’m really sorry, Lena.” Kara whispered once they’re in bed. Lena’s back pressed against her. Lena pulled Kara’s arms tighter around her, instead.

 

“I was just shocked. I never thought I’d see you do that, you know.” Lena carefully said, because she’s not scared at all; in fact, a part of her is quite relieved. Kara finally showed the first sign of her being herself in the long time. It’s not like Kara’s not been _herself_ , but this breakthrough is really something.

 

“D - do you think it’s back? I mean, it can easily just be a surge of adrenaline, right?” Kara worried, she doesn’t know how to feel about having her powers back. It’s been so long, she terrified of losing control especially around Lena. She’s scared to be honest, she’s scared of gaining her powers back because it might mean ruining the life they’ve built. Kara’s memory of all the time she’s fought to save the people of National City resulted to cancelled plans, missed calls, forgotten celebrations. She just can’t put Lena into that situation again, she can’t put anybody important to her in that situation ever again.

 

“Wouldn’t you want that, sweetie?” Lena asked as she turned to face Kara not breaking from Kara’s embrace.

 

“I - I don’t know.” Kara said, Lena saw that pained look in her wife’s eyes again. The look she saw more than a dozen times before, when she was Supergirl. The kind of look Lena fought not to see in her eyes again.

 

“How about we figure it out together?” Lena offered, Kara’s eyes lit up a bit.

 

“I think I like that better.” Kara sighed, placing a kiss on Lena’s forehead.

 

“I love you.” Lena whispered when sleep creeps back to her system after the shock.

 

“I love you too.” Kara whispered back holding Lena tenderly closer against her body.

 

**…**

 

In the coming days, a crippling uneasy feeling sits at the pit of Kara’s stomach. Kara feels ripples of intangible force radiating from the tips of her toes, that surges through part of her body through every muscle and vein. Something’s harboring inside of her and she’s losing excuses she could use for Lena not to worry about her. Even though she knows Lena already has the same uneasy feeling. Lena is having a busy week leaving Kara more time alone to harness the increasing strength and speed and acclimatize herself to the growing force inside her.

 

“Has she shown any other signs of her powers after the superspeed?” Alex concerned on Thursday while they’re having lunch. Lena needed the help of a sister and Alex is always so easy to talk to.

 

“No actually, I think she’s trying to control herself.” Lena confessed, she’s noticing the changes in Kara’s behavior, their progress from three years ago now starting feel so backwards.

 

“Look at this.” Alex said, handing Lena her mobile phone. Lena could only see a schematic reading.

 

“That’s one of the results from Winn’s system from last week. Around the time Kara’s superspeed cleaning happened, the system detected a sudden high of power around your suburban community.” Alex explained.

 

“Kara’s powers isn’t just restarting? You mean it has already restarted and waiting to be unleashed after three years of dormancy?” Lena worried.

 

“Her powers are still unstable, for a moment it’s too high and the next it’s almost non-existent, but do you see the lower line? Just below Kara’s?” Alex asked and that’s only when Lena, noticed another line of stats for a different person.

 

“You don’t mean - that’s not - ” Lena buckled, not wanting to confirm who she thinks it might be.

 

“It’s pretty low to be considered a threat but the earliest the system detected that being’s energy around National City was two months ago.” Alex provided, giving Lena the confirmation herself.

 

“No, she’s can’t do it all over again Alex. I - I don’t want her to, oh my God that sounded so selfish - but she’d fought her twice, and she - she lost her powers on both. I - I don’t want to know what’s going to happen on the third.” Lena rambled, Alex pulled her in a side hug trying to so hard to comfort Lena as she sobbed hard. Throughout the years Alex had known Lena, this is the first time she’s actually seeing her weep. The first time she’s seeing Lena so vulnerable, Luthors never show their vulnerability to anybody aside from the people they love. But Alex isn’t just anybody - Alex is family and family could see you at your lowest and still be there by your side. And that’s exactly what Lena needs right now. Alex saw every sacrifice Lena made just to make sure Kara maintains a stress free life, and keeping her safe; and Alex admired and adored Lena’s love for Kara through and through.

 

“I’ll talk to her. I can’t promise that we can prevent a fight a hundred percent, but if she has to I’ll make sure she doesn’t have to do it alone.”Alex promised as Lena’s sobs died down to soft sniffles. That night Alex drove Lena home so she could talk to her sister about what’s going on.

 

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked they’re sitting by the patio chairs beside the pool, each holding a glass of wine.

 

“I feel like I’m about to explode sometimes. Today I just started hearing everything around me too loudly and it overwhelmed me right at the middle of a grocery store and they looked at me like I was Eleven, stealing Eggos.” Kara said, still feeling like herself inserting that joke at the end, Alex chuckled.

 

“Lena’s heartbeat won’t rest. I hate that I worry her, she has too many things to worry about and I shouldn’t be one of those - at least, not anymore. I should be normal, Alex. A part of me wants to be normal.” Kara added, Alex felt the sudden surge of frustration in Kara’s voice. She reached from across the patio chairs to hold Kara’s hand.

 

“Do you think Lena would want you to be normal?”

 

“We live in the suburbs for a reason Alex. Nothing screams normal more than a married couple in their suburban cozy home.” Kara snorts.

 

“You should really talk to Lena about this feeling of yours. But as far as I’m concerned, Lena only wants to keep you safe as much as possible but never normal.”

 

“She doesn’t?”

 

“Come on, Kara. How many times did she come running to rescue you before? How she always inspires you to do what you actually want to do, hell she even inspired you to be the reporter you are now.”

 

“I don’t want her doing that again, Alex. Rushing to wherever I was just to rescue me. I love her, I love her too much and she doesn’t deserve to be at that part of the receiving end again. She fought to save me far to many times than she should. I’m the freaking superhero for _Rao’s_ sake.” Kara said voice almost breaking.

 

“Kara, that’s how relationships are. It’s always a give and take.” Alex reminded her.

 

“But Lena, my God, Lena has already given too much. I never had to ask.” Kara said finally breaking down. Alex quickly found herself beside Kara pulling her sister into a tight embrace.

 

**…**

 

The next morning, Lena and Kara are cuddled on their couch at eight in the morning wearing each other’s hoodie, their legs comfortably but grotesquely tangled together. Their breakfast at the coffee table still untouched, it was too cold outside this morning for them to have breakfast at the back porch. Lena rests her head on Kara’s chest while they’re watching the early morning news. Kara softly draws circles on the small of Lena’s back, with her finger.

 

“Alex said, your powers are back in full intensity.” Lena suddenly said startling the half asleep mind of Kara.

 

“She did? She showed you the system? You could say that but, it also fluctuates almost as quickly as it comes.” Kara asked, Lena only hummed hugging Kara tighter. Her hand wrinkling the part of Kara’s hoodie where the huge MIT was printed.

 

“I can feel them too. You don’t have to hide it from me, of all people.” Lena said her voice soft in understanding Kara’s heart pricks a little.

 

“I’m sorry for downplaying myself.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“Are you scared?”

 

“Of seeing you use your powers again? No. Of seeing you face and fight Reign again? Hell yes.” Lena said, always the honest she is.

 

“She’s weaker than me, you know. Her stats didn’t hit their full potentials.”

 

“I know, but that’s beside the point. I just wish you wouldn’t have to fight her again.” Lena huffed in wishful thinking.

 

“I promise not to engage her, unless utterly needed. I’ll keep myself and yourself safe. You have my word.” Kara offered, Lena looked up to her and she met her eyes.

 

“I just want you to know that I love both of your sides. Kara Danvers or Supergirl. I just don’t like the way you make me worry when you’re caped.” Lena said before craning her neck up reaching for Kara’s lips, which Kara met halfway.

 

“I am the caped menace? Aren’t I?” Kara teased and Lena shook her head and giggled.

 

“Too soon?” Kara asked and Lena just nodded as she adjusted herself on Kara’s chest. Kara placed a another kiss on the crown of Lena’s head as she listens to Lena’s heartbeat slowing down along with Lena’s sigh of relief.

 

**…**

 

A week past after their conversation and Kara stayed true to her promise of not hiding her powers around Lena anymore, the same to not getting involved to petty crimes in the city that Alex promised were nothing out of ordinary. Kara started training with Alex again at the Kryptonite room, Kara now remembers the first time Alex trained her and how she sucked at it. Kara listened when Alex told her not to hold back before they started the training. Her power still feels like it’s about to explode and she needed a release, she even asked Alex to increase the level of Kryptonite; just in case she loses control.

 

“How was the training today?” Lena asked while they’re seated in front of the television, munching on Chinese takeouts, Kara swallowed a whole potsticker before answering her wife.

 

“It’s exhilarating. I kind of asked Alex if she can adjust the K level a bit higher though, I was scared I might actually hurt her if Winn’s and her calculations of my powers are correct.”

 

“If you’re going to train more often, Kara darling, I might need to create something that’ll work on weakening you but not as deadly as Kryptonite.” Lena sighed, Kara put her takeout box on the table, she wipes her lips and faced Lena.

 

“I’m okay, the training room was safe.” Kara assured her, but the thought didn’t leave her brain; she knows she’ll figure something safer. She has to.

 

Kara leans in tenderly kissing Lena on the lips, Lena’s hands cupped Kara’s cheeks and the latter wraps her arms around the small of her wife’s waist. Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth as their kiss deepens. Kara took Lena’s takeout box and quickly puts it on the table before pushing Lena gently back down their couch. Lena traced her fingertips on Kara’s skin underneath her shirt and Lena felt the new defined abs on her wife’s stomach. _Damn Kryptonian genes._ Lena’s moans grew louder by the minute when suddenly Kara heard an explosion. She jerks back and away from Lena who ached from the gesture.

 

Lena was looking at Kara who now has her eyes fixed on the television. Lena reads what the marquee of the new network says, _‘Could this be another battle National City should prepare for? What would it do without its guardian and protector? Would National City succumb into destruction again, in the absence of its resident superhero?’_

 

“Kar.” Lena said about to protest and turn off the television, but she waited instead. And right on cue as if it was scripted Superman swoops in the scene and Kara was able to breathe again.

 

“I’m sorry about that. I thought I heard an explosion, but it was only on the television.” Kara apologized as she retake Lena’s side. Lena puts her arm around Kara’s shoulder, kissing her on her temple.

 

“It’s okay, darling. Please don’t apologize.” Lean softly said, Kara’s head fell on Lena’s shoulder.

 

That night Kara received an unexpected visitor, Lena followed her wife out to the back porch and hid behind the bookcase when Kara thought she escaped Lena. The CEO patiently waited for the person Kara is expecting to show up, and Lena could say that she wasn’t surprised to see the magnificent Clark Kent in his Super suit standing with his arms crossed against his chest front of Kara.

 

“I heard your powers are back.” Lena heard Clark said, speaking up first.

 

“Yeah, kind of. It still fluctuates, I still couldn’t fly.” Kara shortly answered, her voice just barely above a whisper. Good thing the suburbs is too damn quiet at night.

 

“She’s back and she caused the attack earlier. I know she wants you to come fight her.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“What do you mean? We’ve been waiting for your powers to come back for years, Kara.”

 

“Excuse me, we?” Kara scoffed, clearly hurt. “Is that all you’ve been waiting for? That’s why everyone seems too caught up with our life?” Kara berated.

 

“Kara, you know what I mean.”

 

“I promised Lena, I won’t engage her.”

 

“But she wants to engage, and National City’s receiving the attacks you’re not. The city needs you Kara. Your city, needs Supergirl.” Clark bluntly asked, making Lena’s skin crawl with anger.

 

“And so does Lena. Alex told me the World Killer isn’t hitting her full powers at all. Maybe you can fight her this time.”

 

“Kara, Supergirl needs to come back. I’m sure Lena would understand that, I mean she should. She knew what she got herself into when she married you.”

 

“Is that what you tell Lois?” Kara countered, her voice breaking.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that, the threat is still too high. But the World Killer is weaker now and I thought maybe this can be the last time we have to do this.” Clark said backing down, Lena couldn’t take it anymore. She quietly walked back toward their bedroom and pretended to be sleeping, even though she knows Kara heard her eavesdropping on their conversation.

 

Kara didn’t return to bed even after Lena heard the audible swoosh of cape taking off, instead she heard the opening of the cupboards and the clinking of glasses. Lena listened carefully, attentively, she’s waiting for when she can swoop in and save Kara from herself. And then she heard it, the first breaking of a glass. Lena rushed out of their bedroom and down the hallway to the kitchen, she saw Kara crouched on the floor clutching something against her chest.

 

“Kara, darling?” Lena calmly called out, trying not to jump Kara.

 

“I’m here baby.” Lena soothes as she crouched in front of Kara and she was revolted of what she saw what Kara’s holding against her chest. The glass didn’t shatter on the floor, Kara crushed it with her own hand and the the shards are still tightly clutched in her right hand. Kara’s crying.

 

“Sweetie, g - give me the glass, please.” Lena encouraged, Kara finally looked up to look her in the eyes.

 

“I - I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to do.” Kara sobbed. Lena was able to pry Kara’s hand open, the shards already turned into dust. There was a hint of blood but Lena instantly realizes that it was from a healing wound - her regeneration's back as well, thank _Rao._

 

“Shh, it’s okay. We’re okay Kar. I’m here.” Lena said as she guides Kara back to their bedroom. That night Lena lost sleep makin sure Kara’s resting while she’s designing something. Alex is right, three years of bliss has been a great escape but, she can’t hide Kara in the suburbs forever, and she doesn’t their life to be like that. Hiding means fear and Lena has lived in fear for the worst part of her early life, she’s not going to crawl back to that cave again. Kara doesn’t deserve that. Kara needs her to fight, and she will.

 

**…**

 

“Is there anything else you will be needing Mrs. Luthor?” Jess asked as she stands by the door of the  laboratory. The CEO hasn’t left the R&D since she arrived at 6 in the morning, Lena has been working on the device she design last night. Jess knows that as much as Lena doesn’t want to be disturbed when she’s this deep into her research and development, Lena also tends to forget her humanly needs.

 

“Just send me lunch and another large cup of coffee here after an hour, Jess. That would be all and thank you.” Lena smiled before focusing on the device in front of her. Jess nodded and smiled before closing the door behind her.

 

It’s a normal Tuesday for Lena Luthor, she woke up with Kara’s smiles and kisses along with some chocolate chip pancakes. Kara reminded her of Taco Tuesday so they’re definitely having dinner in the city later. It is Kara’s day-off and she’s going to help Lucy pick out and try on wedding dresses downtown majority of the day. Jess brought her some of the papers she needed to sign earlier, and she’s decided to postpone all her meetings today to finish her project.

 

“Alex told me about them trying to get pregnant yesterday. She’s so happy.” Lucy said while she and Kara are waiting for the dress designer to get her size.

 

“They are, it’s absolutely exciting, actually. Are you planning of having babies soon after the wedding?” Kara asked noticing a muted television at the designer’s office.

 

“Oh no, not yet. Maybe in two to three years time.” Lucy chuckled.

 

“Three years? Why wait that long?” Kara frowned with a teasing smirk.

 

“James thought maybe we’ll be ready to change diapers and lose sleep by then.” Lucy laughed and Kara did too. The designer came back with Lucy’s dress and she eagerly went inside the dressing room to try it on.

 

Kara suddenly heard an explosion from a distance, she glanced at the television again and it now has the breaking news on. Kara was instantly alerted, she stood up and watched what’s going on. Kara saw where the attack’s happening, it’s a few blocks away from LCorp. Kara shuddered when the camera focused on Reign with her mischievous smirk. She was perched atop the upended trailer truck she threw right in the middle of a four way intersection in the rush of lunch time. Kara saw Reign turns her head toward the direction of Lena’s skyscraper and she knew what the World Killer’s thinking.

 

“Kar -” Kara heard Lucy call out. She unfreezes and turned towards her friend. Her feet felt heavy, like they were glued on the floor.

 

“That’s LCorp.” Lucy said she isn’t asking, she’s stating the obvious and Kara’s heart pounded harder against her rib cages.

 

“Go. She needs you.” Lucy said as they saw Superman zooms right in front of the scene hitting Reign directly.

 

Kara scrambled out of the boutique to the darker back alleys behind the tall buildings, she scanned the vicinity and saw no one around; she hasn’t tried flying again and her body doesn’t feel that light to even float. She then puts the communicator Alex gave her last week, back when she’s pretty sure she wouldn’t need it just yet.

 

“Alex!” Kara buzzed in.

 

“Kara?” Alex asked surprised Kara can hear it, she’s still in the DEO. Kara dared to jump as high as she could but gravity’s pulling her down too much. She grunted when she hit the ground only to try it again.

 

“Reign’s in the city.” She said as she break into a run.

 

“We’re sending Superman a back up. Where are you?”

 

“I’m on my way to the DEO. The attack is near LCorp. I saw Reign on the TV and I know she’s going for the building - or even Lena.”

 

“Kara, I’m monitoring your powers now, it’s - it’s not hitting its full potential. It’s dangerous.” Alex hesitated.

 

“If I don’t try now, Lena would be in danger.” Kara stiffly said as she reached the DEO, standing behind Alex on the monitors.

 

“I need my suit.” Kara said, Alex glared a bit before saying anything.

 

“It’s in your locker.” Alex said, and even before Alex could turn back to the monitors Kara’s back in Supergirl’s suit. Alex faltered, she never thought she could see her sister wearing her suit again. It felt like time freezes at the DEO and everyone stopped to gawk at Kara.

 

“Are you sure about this, Supergirl?” J’onn asked as Kara walked towards the open balcony of the DEO. The fight between Superman and Reign already progressing.

 

“When it involves my wife, I’m always a hundred percent sure.” Kara nodded, she looked down the height of the building before diving in.

 

“Kara!” Alex screamed, looking over the rails of the balcony but she didn’t see anybody down below.

 

“I’m okay, sis.” Kara beamed as she floats right in front of Alex and J’onn. Alex breaks down and J’onn easily wrapped his arm around her nodding to send Supergirl off, Kara nodded back and in a blink of an eye she’s gone.

 

Kara decided to let Superman handle the fight himself further as she dropped by LCorp. She flew outside Lena’s office but Lena wasn’t there. She flew in and walked towards the exit where she found Jess, seemingly unaware of the fight just around the corner from here.

 

“Where’s Lena?” She asked, Jess snapped her head up and her mouth literally hanged seeing Supergirl in flesh after three long years.

 

“S - Supergirl, Mrs. Luthor’s at the R&D.” Jess said.

 

“Get out of here, tell the people to evacuate immediately.” Kara instructed and Jess instantly shoot up to her feet phone against her ear.

 

Kara disappeared back to Lena’s office and out to the balcony, she landed at the ground floor of the building and she went straight inside and nobody not even the security personnel were able to stop her.

 

“Lena?!” Kara called out from the long hallway of the R&D basement unit, she zoomed towards the last door at the end of the hallway labeled, L.Luthor.

 

“Lena.” Kara called out to her wife who’s back was facing her.

 

“Kar -” Lena hesitated before turning to face her wife.

 

“Supergirl.” Lena said eyes wide in surprise, “W - what are you doing here? Why are you suited up?” Lena panicked as she Kara pulls her into a hug.

 

“She’s here Lee, Clark’s fighting her outside. I saw it was near LCorp. I - I just have to make sure you’re okay. Thank God, you’re okay.” Kara said when they pull away. Lena just stared at Kara’s face and the rest of her suited body, she can feel the familiar heat radiating from Kara’s skin beneath her palm.

 

“I - I thought I’ll never see you in this suit again, I - I’m sorry.” Lena confessed as she breaks down into Kara’s shoulder. Kara held her tighter.

 

“I know I made a promise that I’ll never engage if not utterly necessary, but I’ve also promised you that day I married you that I’ll do everything in my power to always protect you and keep you safe. I’m keeping that promise forever.” Kara whispered.

 

“I know you would. I wasn’t scared - not anymore. I made you this.” Lena said turning to get something from her work table, Kara was puzzled.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“It’s a dagger strong enough to penetrate Kryptonian skin. So please be careful. You have to to have a close distance to her and make sure that before you stab her with it, you push the button right here.” Lena explained showing her the button at the bottom of the dagger handle.

 

“Why?”

 

“It contains Kryptonite.” Lena said gauging Kara’s reaction to the weapon, “I know you don’t want to kill her, but I don’t want her to have the chance on you.” Lena admitted.

 

“I understand. Thank you, Lee.” Kara whispered, as she kissed her wife carefully taking the dagger from her.

 

“Come back to me.” Lena pleaded tears at the brink of her eyes as she pressed her forehead against Kara’s.

 

“I will. I promise. Alex will be here any time now. I got to go. Clark needs my help.” Kara said as if asking Lena’s permission.

 

“Go. Go get her, Supergirl.” Lena smiled and in a heartbeat Kara’s gone.

 

**...**

 

“Need help?” Kara smirked seeing Clark struggling to restrain the villain.

 

“I thought you’d abandon me.” Clark said before letting go of Reign.

 

“You fools.” Reign finally speak as she floats in front of the two Supers.

 

“Been so long, Reign.” Kara said gauging and analyzing how she’s going into a close quarters combat with her opponent, without endangering herself with the weapon she’s got.

 

“I thought you died.” Reign mocked.

 

“Unfortunately for you, I didn’t.” Kara smirked.

 

The moment Kara shoots toward Reign faster than the speed of a bullet. Reign’s body hit and pierced through the gas trailer abandoned in the street. She didn’t give Reign the chance to retaliate instead she grasped her cape and torpedoed her up the sky before meeting her halfway and bashing both her hands hard against Reign’s back. Reign ragdolled back to the ground shattering against the pavement.

 

 _Supergirl, take her out of the city._ Kara heard J’onn commanded through her communicator.

 

 _Affirmative._ Kara said as she towered over the groaning Kryptonian beneath her.

 

“I’ll give you a chance to make amends.” Kara said as she take Reign by the collar again, before she speed them out of the city towards the desert.

 

“Don’t play god with me. I’ve already killed all your people, what makes you think I can’t do the same with you?” Reign bitterly chuckle, still nailed to the ground.

 

“It’s not because you can’t, it’s because I won’t let you.”

 

“Who says anything about let?” Reign smirked before her failed surprise attack. They clashed and pulled away from each other for what feels like forever, when Kara heard Alex plead her to finish it before Reign’s powers reach their full potentials. Turns out Reign’s power increases every time she comes into contact with Supergirl.

 

“I would like to let you live but you’re hostile and my people would be in danger with you around.”

 

“Your people? You don’t have people here, Supergirl. You are just a weapon they need to protect their asses. They don’t deserve you or your help.”

 

“Not all of them. There’s just one who does.” Kara said as she takes charge again. Reign uses her heat vision and Kara does the same, no one was backing down. Kara let go of everything she’s holding back her eyes bursting of blue white hot laser pushing her opponent closer and closer towards the cliff of the canyon. At the final wave of force Kara burned right through Reign and the latter fell unconscious.

 

Kara flew the both of them up, past every layer of the atmosphere. Kara’s life flashing before her eyes, from the moment she saved Alex from the plane crash to the moment she woke up at the DEO with no powers and memory loss. Everything narrowed down to one pair of emerald eyes and distinct smile, one sound of laughter, one rhythm of heartbeat that’s now slowly disappearing in Kara’s hearing because of the distance and the white noise of space.

 

She held Reign close and didn’t think twice about the weapon Lena gave her. No one’s ever going to pose threat to her wife again and get away with it. No one. In a split second, Kara jabbed the dagger straight to Reign’s chest and with one final move, she pushed the button at the bottom of the handle and Reign toward the direction of the sun. Kara watched as the World Killer aimlessly float into nothingness.

 

Lena was patiently waiting at her office since Kara left to fight the Kryptonian, Superman was left to help clean up the disaster made by the attack earlier. There was silence since the last breaking news delivered by CatCo, Kara flying out to the space with the World Killer. The silence is worse than the blow by blow of the breaking news about the great come back of National City’s Champion. Lena was staring blankly into space, hoping that the dagger worked against Reign and not her own wife. She review all the calculations, how she carefully lined the dagger with lead and obsidian, her brain is supplying her with all the scenarios she could conjure. Just not the thought of Kara falling unconscious from the skies again. Not that, not that again.

 

“Mrs. Luthor.” Lena heard the familiar voice from outside her balcony and she scrambled to stand up and face the blonde in red and blue suit. Lena can’t help but tear up.

 

“My sister told me you’re being stubborn.” Kara smirked as she softly landed by the balcony.

 

“I’m a Luthor, I do what I want.” Lena teased, Kara walked towards Lena and wrapped her arms around her. Lena did the same around Kara’s neck, her bare feet rest on the leather boots underneath.

 

“I couldn’t hear your heartbeat in outer space, and it scared me shitless.” Kara whispered as she rests her forehead against Lena.

 

“Would you believe that the silence down here is as deafening?” Lena whispered back.

 

“She’s gone. Your weapon worked.” Kara proudly told her and Lena chuckled.

 

“I’m sure it wasn’t about the dagger.” Lena said before leaning in for a kiss that Kara gladly welcomed. It was soft and tender and welcoming, more like a welcome back and never leave again kind of kiss.

 

“Let’s go home.” Kara said as she put Lena down about to lead them inside, Lena stopped her halfway.

 

“Do you want to fly us home, instead?” Lena offered with Kara’s favorite smile, Kara giggled. She turned back to Lena and the latter readied herself to be carried.

 

“You ready?” Kara asked, Lena never asked for her to fly them home because of the fear of flying and she’s always dreamed of it since they got together, but tonight between the victory for National City and Lena welcoming Supergirl back in their lives, Kara couldn’t ask for more.

 

“Ready to share you with the whole of National City, again.” Lena said, and she means it. Clark’s right she knew what she’s getting herself into when she married Supergirl, but she doesn’t always have to be the damsel in distress. She knows she’ll do whatever she can to help Supergirl protect National City, and the people they love.

 

“They’d be forever in your debt, Mrs. Luthor.” Kara teased as they flew above the city they swear to protect together, always.


End file.
